l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ferris Cacamoujai (samursus)
Summary Fluff Background Ferris was one of the many emigrants to the Living Isle, brought along by his parents. Ferris`aptitudes have served him best in the wild, less so in a structured society. While adapting and exploring his new homeland, he became friends and a student of Hyrellon, an itinerant Gnome priest of Dayna. Always a decent woodsman and excellent tracker, Ferris fell in love with the rich vibrancy and primal aliveness of Kythira. Hyrellon encouraged this love and taught him the ways of the Goddess. Ferris soon fell in love with the Goddess herself, seeing her as a focus of all that he desired, becoming a romantic object more so than one of reverence... Hyrellon tried to discourage this view and encourage a less personal love, but Ferris`smoldering passions and aggressiveness are not easily put out. Hyrellon has directed Ferris out into the world, hoping that some exposure and experience will bring him a greater sense of his place in the world, and put to rest his foolish notions regarding the Goddess. Ferris was quick to leave, all the better to discover a way to be together with his beloved. Appearance and personality Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 6'0 Weight: 180 lb. Alignment: good Personality: Ferris has great compassion for the weak and injured, but has an inborn aggressive streak that he especially finds hard to resist in battle, or when the weak are preyed upon. He is very loyal to his "pack". Ferris identifies greatly with the bears of his homeland, admiring their strength and mostly calm demeanor. But when roused, he has their berserker ferocity as well. Physical Description: Ferris is fairly civilized looking in his chainmail coat and white tabard with the forest green Fang of Dayna adorning it. His light shield mimics the shape of the Fang and is also adorned with her symbol. His hair/fur is a light brown, with darker brown/black streaks on the top of his head. His eyes are a subdued yellow, that grow brighter when he is angry or shifting. He has an odd walk, alternating between a casual stroll and a bear`s lumbering gait. Region Kythira - +1 to Nature, escalating to +3 when actually on the Isle of Kythira. Kythiran characters also receive +3 to all knowledge skill checks concerning the Shadowrift, Eladrin ruins, and the historic Eladrin courts on the Living Isle. Hooks believes himself to be the beloved of a goddess (truly or not, it doesn`t matter to me) Hook 2 Kicker Believes the goddess Dayna to be his lover, and strives to reunite with her. Has been sent out by his mentor to hopefully rid himself of this fantasy, but Ferris believes it is his destiny to find her. (he may be right or wrong) Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter Longtooth Shifting +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance +2 to Str and Wis Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Cleric +2 Will Channel Divinity: Divine Fortune, Healer's Mercy Healer's Lore Healing Word Ritual Caster Feat Ritual Book (incl. 2 rituals, Gentle Repose + 1 other 1st level) Multiclass Druid Wild Shape Feats Battle Cleric Armaments (Battleaxe) level Initiate of the Old Faith level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Goblin Powers Powers Known Cleric Channel Divinity Divine Fortune Healer's Mercy At-Will - 1st Level Invigorating Assault Lance of Faith Encounter - 1st Level Healing Strike Mighty Hew Encounter - 2nd Level Cure Light Wounds Daily - 1st Level Weapon of Astral Flame Other At-Will Wild Shape Encounter Healing Word (Cleric Feature) Longtooth Shifting (Racial Power) Swarming Locusts (Multiclass Druid) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Rituals: Gentle Repose, Brew potion, Create Holy Water Gold: 233 SIlver: 20 Weight 90 lbs Tracking Wish List Woundstitch Powder (AV2) Preservation Light Shield (AV2) Brooch of No Regrets +1 (AV) Most desired: Medic's Battleaxe +1 (AV) Healer's Chainmail +1 (AV2) Iron Armbands of Power (AV) Treasure GP: 13+220-reward SP:20 Woundstitch Powder XP 1056 Changes 13gp and 20sp in-game treasure; 40gp worth of Religion Ritual components in-game treasure; Woundstitch Powder in-game treasure. 1056 xp and 220 gp GM rewards = level up resulting in changes to the math, hps, skills etc. Create Holy Water Ritual in-game reward. Chose Sanctuary as Level 2 Utility. Retrained Righteous Brand to Lance of Faith Chose Initiate of the Old Faith as Level 2 Feat and Swarming Locusts as the At-Will turned Encounter power. Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g *Might want to add Nature skill to the summary section up top, as it has the +1 bg bonus *Other than that, looks good... well done. Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk * Clerics don't have Perception as a class skill. If you gained that from something else, its not clear to me. Minor so approved, assuming changes or clarification. Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk' Level 2 Approval Request Approval 1 Comments by Rapida: **In the summary your nature should be at +11 I'll go ahead and put my approval for down for Ferris. You will need one for it to be "official." Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Status Status: One approval for 2nd level at 1,056 XP by Rapida and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W